Wild Panther
by The-one-who-looked
Summary: A mysterious girl that can't remember her past found herself aboard the Hunter-Gratzner and has a lot of adventures along the way. What has Riddick so infatuated with this girl? And what about her special friend and not to mention her talents...
1. Info on my character

**Wild Panther**

Name: Anime Fletcher

Age: 20

Appearance: long Brown hair, with blond tips and auburn highlights, that goes to her waist with one layer and a slight curl. Purple eyes with gold and silver flecks (She can see in the dark). She stands at the height of 5'7 with a lot of curves and a fair bit of muscle. Pale white skin which is perfectly clear and unmarred.


	2. Waking with New Eyes

**Wild Panther**

**The throbbing in her head alerted to her that something was wrong. Opening her eyes, she gazed upon a ceiling she didn't know. Thinking about it, she couldn't remember anything. Not even her own name. Looking to her left she noticed a small red book with a piece of paper poking out of it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the little red book and paper. Upon closer inspection the little book (Which was called a passport) contained her name, Anime Fletcher, her age, 20, and her birthday, 28th April. Looking at the picture in the book, Anime was wondering if that was what she looked like. Searching around the room she found a small cracked mirror and checked for herself. She looked a little bit older than the girl in the picture but the resemblance was there.**

**Sitting back on the bed, Anime's hand fell onto the piece of paper from before. Reading it she guessed it was a ticket for a ship called the Hunter-Gratzner. Giving into the feeling that she should be on that ship, she headed to the small bathroom in her room to wash. Feeling better by being clean, Anime looked through the closet. She chose the skin-tight black short shorts and mid-drift cut corset top with a leather jacket and hiking boots. Looking for a bag of some sorts for the other clothes she found 3 at the bottom of the closet. 1 was empty and the clothes were packed in there, as well as the toothbrush in the bathroom. Looking into the other bags she was shocked. In one bag were many weapons from shivs to guns to small explosives. In the other were 2 Japanese swords and holsters for them and guns. At the bottom were 4 water bottles, a pair of fingerless gloves, a first aid kit, ammo, googles and a pair of ear muffs.**

**Hiding many of the items in question on her and carrying the other bags she made her way through the hotel and into the street. After asking at least 3 people for directions to the docking bay, she finally found it. Luckily, she didn't stand out too much made her way through the docking bay without hassle. Giving her bags to a man named Navigator Owens, who apparently worked on the Hunter-Gratzner. Turning around she came face to face with an old beauty. The Hunter-Gratzner herself.**


	3. First Sighting

Stepping on board the Hunter-Gratzner, she made her way through the walkways to the cryo hall. Stopping in front of her allocated cryo locker, she put her small hold-on bag in her shelf. When the job was done, she realised that a headache was beginning to form. She could hear the people bustling, the clicking of shoes, some words from the whisperers, cryo doors being opened and the rustle of chains. 'Wait, the rustle of chains?' Getting ready to turn around, an animalisation smell hit her full on. It pulsed power, hunger and fury. Lots of fury. Looking down to the other end of the chamber, she saw a man stepping on in a cop uniform. That couldn't be him, he looked to cowardly to have that smell. She then noticed he was pulling someone by chains. 'There's the culprit.'

She didn't get a good look at him before the cowardly man put him in a heavily armed cryo locker. She saw the man looking at her through his blindfold before the cowardly man shut the door on him. The man walked towards her and she could smell Morphine, gun pellets and desire on him. 'Great, she thought.' Putting his arm between her and the exit he drawled. "Hello there, my names Johns and what would yours be?" Carefully taking a step back from the man she replied in a quiet voice, so only him and herself could hear. "My name's Anime, but you can call me Ani." She glanced wearily at the man in the cryo locker. "And what's a pretty little thing like you doing out by yourself?" He asked her, laying on the southern accent. "Visiting friends." She explained. To anyone else it would seem like a one sided conversation. Glancing again at the man in the cryo locker, she let Johns help her into her chamber.

Riddick's POV.

He smelt it as soon as he was herded onto the ship. The beautiful smell. Like freshly cut grass, summer fruits, power and woman. He followed his nose to the smell so his face was facing the right way. Looking through the hole in the corner of the blindfold he saw her for the first time. Milky white skin and a lot of curves, with Brown, Blond tipped, red streaked hair that fell to her waist in curls. Looked like she could hold her own in a fight. I must have shown to much interest in her. Johns had seen me and was strapping me into my cryo chamber, she was out of my reach and it was annoying. He knew it as well, Mother Fucker. "You know what I'm gonna do Riddick, I'm gonna screw your new found interest." Watching that Merc walk towards her was really pissing me off. 'But why does it matter to me, Riddick thought, she just smells nice.' As soon as Johns got over there, I strained my hearing so I could listen to the conversation. Get some information on her. 'Damn, I can't hear anything she's saying, only Johns foul mouth.' Must be the cryo locker he's in. What really made his blood boil was seeing Johns putting his hands all over her. 'I'm gonna ghost that man.'


	4. Crashing Hard

Anime's POV.

'Why aren't I asleep?' My mind was racing as the realization hit me. I should be asleep. Is something wrong with me? Or maybe I am asleep? Deciding against plaguing myself with questions I focused on my surroundings. I could still hear all the noise outside my cryo locker. Even though there wasn't much noise. Just a sigh hear and there. The ship listing statistics every now and again. The most annoying noise was the rustle of chains from the prisoner. His breathing was different form the others. I think he's awake like me. I hear something whooshing outside the ship. 'What the..? We are in the middle of space, there is nothing outside the ship.' I hear clanging and hissing and then a flat-line beeping from somewhere. My body started to heat up. I don't know why. I opened my eyes to see the crew out of the chambers and bustling around but there was no Captain. That's when I smelt it the blood.

A pain shot through my head making me hit the door of my cryo chamber. Bright white flashes were happening behind my eyelids and it was scaring me. I couldn't feel my body. Images were playing behind my eyelids.

Flashback:

A lot of banging and shouting disturbed me from my reading ritual. I was staying at my parents house for the weekend before I went away. Quickly placing my book down and taking of my earmuffs, I went downstairs leaving the lights of just in case. I could hear someone struggling, so I started running. I burst into the living room to see both my parents, my brother and 2 sisters, my uncle and our pet cat dead on the floor. All I could smell was the blood of my family around me. It was sickening. The smell wouldn't leave my nostrils. I could practically taste it on my tongue. Looking up I saw three figures, men with guns. All trained on me. I felt a blossom of pain on my shoulder and it all went black.

End of Flashback:

The pain was lessening. My eyesight was starting to come back. I noticed Johns pull a leaver on the inside of his cryo locker and the door opened. He fell straight out I do have to say that was quite funny to see. Pulling the leaver in my cryo locker, I calmly and carefully stepped out rather than landing flat on my face. Johns looked at me with a questioning glance. I ignored it and started gathering my belongings. That flashback kept running through my mind and the more I thought about it the I started to remember things. Like my favourite book. My families names. I felt like I was being watched, and not by Johns. Turning towards the prisoner I noticed his face was turned towards me. Pulling my bag on my shoulders, I heard a screeching sound. The side wall was coming off. I grabbed hold of a structure beam and held on for dear life. Dust filled the hall. I saw a cryo locker go flying at me and my last thought was 'Oh, Shit'.

Riddick's POV.

I watched her. She was awake in her cryo locker. Like me. Interesting. I heard the meteorites fly through the hull and kill the captain. This should be fun. I see her open her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Suddenly, she's smacked into the cryo locker door and is curled over in a ball, in pain. I pull at my restraints, I need to get out and help her. I can feel the pain emitting from her. I'm pulling and pushing when I see the blue eyed devil is waking up. 'Damn it!' She uncurling, remembrance in her eyes. Hmmmm. Johns has just fallen out of his cryo locker, flat on his mug. I chuckle. He's just a pain in the ass. I see her calmly step out her locker. Beautiful. She picks up a bag and straps it onto her shoulders. The shipped jerked as it hit the floor and broke the glass on my cryo locker. A dark smirk crossed my lips. I was about to get shiv happy on Johns wannabe ass. But that smirked faltered when I saw a loose cryo locker heading straight for the mystery woman. I could help her once I got Johns off my back and I have just the plan.


	5. Caught again

Anime's POV.

'Uhhhh…..What happened?' All I could feel was pain everywhere, white hot pain in every pore of my being. I could feel a weight on my chest, I couldn't breath. I could hear clanging and shouting. I could hear a hissing sound, like a burner or something. I can hear footsteps, light and feminine. "Oh my God. Shazza come and help me!" a girl's voice shouted. I heard a scuffle going on below me. 'Wonder who's going at each others throats.' I can hear a set of footsteps coming towards me. No, 2 sets of footsteps. One loud, a man and the other just as loud but softer somehow, a….woman. "Zeke, help me get this off her." A calm female voice said. The weight was gone from my chest and I sucked in a big, much needed, breath of air. And I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a teenage boy looking down at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. 'Hold up. He sounds just like a girl!' I must of looked confused because a woman with masses of curly black hair explained what happened. " we got hit by something and ended up landing on this dessert planet. I'm Shazza, by the way, and this is Zeke." Shazza said, pointing at a dark-skinned man next to her. They looked like free-settlers. "And I'm Jack!" The 'boy' said. I could hear grunting and chains rustling underneath me. "Someone's gonna get hurt one of these days and it ain't gonna be me." It was like a whisper, a caress. Minus the fact it was Johns speaking. 'Johns, shame to know he got out of this alive.' Zeke and Shazza hooked their arms around my shoulders and helped me up. I only got so far before I screamed and fell back down. "Oh crikey…." Zeke breathed. Looking down at my leg, we saw a 9 inch metal bar sticking out of my thigh. "Oh my God. We need to get some bandages for…Wait, what's your name?" Jack asked, confused. "I'm Anime." I rasped out. Suddenly, a male scream re-vibrated through the hull of the ship. ' Or what's left of it.' Jack and Zeke went running to find out what happened. Shazza looked at me, silently asking if she could go. "Go on. I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere." I urged, sending Shazza running in the same direction. I could here more voices, an older man with a posh accent, a woman with a shaky voice and a Holy man with 2, no, 3 kids. " Don't you touch that handle Fry! Don't you dare!" He was already dead, I could tell. His brain just hasn't caught up to it. They were talking about how to save him. But the thing is, they couldn't.

Riddick's POV.

I grabbed Johns gun and went down a level. Darker down here. Much better. I placed the gun in a little nook and jumped up onto the support beam on the ceiling. Perfect. Looking up through the grated roof, I could still see the mystery woman. She was surrounded by people. She outshone them. I heard, more than saw, Johns jump down the ladder. Trying to look Hard-ass. He turned his little torch on and held it like a weapon. Well, it is. I waited until he was bending for his gun. I wrapped my feet chains around his neck. It was working until he took out that little night stick. Did nothing to me. Just broke the support beam. I landed on my back, so I put my hands up. I couldn't see him. Only hear him because of this bloody rag around my eyes. "Someone's gonna get hurt one of these days and it ain't gonna be me." Johns sneered, red marks around his neck. He tyed me up to a vertical support beam with my hands behind my back. Evil bastard. I heard a feminine scream from above me and I knew it was my mystery woman. I strained and struggled against my restraints. I couldn't do much without hurting myself. I heard a masculine scream, which I didn't care about. It sent Johns running. I heard them talking about a man, who was dieing. Now I needed to find a way out of here. I have some business to attend to. And that blow torch just might help.


	6. Chained and Caught

Anime's POV.

Shazza, Zeke and Jack came back with even more people following them. Zeke knelt down next to me and took the bar in his hands. 'Oh, great. This is going to hurt like a bitch.' "Ok, I'm gonna pull it out, and Shazza and Carolyn are gonna wrap it. Got that? Oh, and try not to move. Please." Zeke instructed. I nodded my head, telling him I was ready. He tugged and a scream ripped across my lips. He tugged even harder, pulling it out. I cried out in agony. I could faintly hear the rustle of chains get louder and more panicked. I was totally out of it as Shazza and Carolyn wrapped my leg. 10 minutes later, I was staring at my throbbing, newly wrapped leg. The Holy man, who I learned was called Imam and one of his disciples called Ali, helped me up. " I'll be fine. Go on ahead." I said in a quite whisper. Imam nodded and went outside with Ali. I heard them climbing up onto the top of the ship, where the others were. Looking around I saw my bag, in the doorway into another part of the ship. Walking over there, I picked it up, only to stop short. 'That smell…' The pure animalistic smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Glancing up, I saw him. Chained with his arms behind his back around that pole, like some kind of animal. He inhaled deeply, and he relaxed, all his muscles relaxing. I could feel a unrecognisable pull towards him. Taking a step forward I stopped in my tracks, as I heard Carolyn Fry, their 'Captain' and Johns talking not to far from me. "He just escaped from a maximum prison." Johns drawled. I could see the man in chains turn his head towards him. " So, do we just keep him looked up forever?" Fry asked, an underlying town of disgust in her words. Johns stared at her good and hard. "Well, that would be my choice." Johns stated firmly. The chained man's head was now completely facing them. It didn't bother Johns but it made Fry nervous. "Is he really that dangerous?" Fry whispered, inching further away from the man in chains. 'Come one, he's in chains. No that scary.' Johns smirked. "Only around humans." He drawled, whilst leading Fry outside. Listening intently, I listened for any footsteps. Hearing none, I took a step forward. He didn't notice me until I was a meter away from him. He must of caught my scent, as he breathed in deeply and tensed. His head swivelled in my direction, scaring me. I backed up until I was in the doorway again. He was still looking at me. Turning around, I limped quickly to the compartment container.

Riddick's POV.

All I could hear were her screams. 'What are they doing to her?' I was starting to see red. They were hurting her. No one's allowed to hurt her. I heard a metallic clang and the smell of blood got stronger. I started smacking my chains against the pole quicker and harder. I was getting panicked. She was hurt. I had to help. The screaming stopped and I can hear soft talking and the sound of material being moved over skin. I sat and waited for some kind of movement, or for her to speak. I waited for 10 minutes before I heard the sound of someone being helped up. I heard the whisper of a voice but I couldn't make it out. 'Damn it!' I heard 2 sets of footsteps walking outside. They were on top of the ship. 'Where's my girl?' I strained my ears and heard a soft thump every couple of seconds. Ok. It was getting closer. I heard the slight rustle of fabric. I inhaled deeply hoping to calm down. Her scent was in the air. It calmed my beast easily. I heard heavy footsteps, Johns and Fry. I could smell Fry's fear and John's as well. Hard to tell who was more scared. "He just escaped from a maximum prison." Johns drawled. Ahh, now that was a fun day. " So, do we just keep him looked up forever?" Fry asked, disgust in her voice. She was trying really hard, but she couldn't mask her lust. 'Seems everyone goes for the bad boys.' "Well, that would be my choice." Johns stated, trying to sound in control. I could feel it slipping. Needed another fix. 'Serves the Bastard right.' I turned my head to face them completely. Fry was nervous. "Is he really that dangerous?" She whispered. Here it comes, Johns making everyone scared. "Only around humans." I could practically feel his smirk. They left me in peace, to think about my mystery woman. Mine. Inhaling, I hoped to get another catch of her scent. I tensed up by the shock. I wasn't expecting it to be that close. My head whipped in her direction. Her heart stopped beating then started again a mile a minute. I could sense her fear. 'No, don't be scared me, Please.' Her fear made her footsteps louder, they were moving away. 'NO!' I heard her body touch the wall. I was still looking in her direction. Willing her to come to me. Then she was gone.


	7. Beast incontrol

Anime's POV.

"The whole container is upside down. It's all topsy-turvy." Paris exclaimed. I could hear him fro where I was stood, just outside the container. Starting forward, I could hear the sound of a big lid opening. "Thank goodness, it's not a total loss." Paris said, with a giddy excitement. 'wonder what they were talking about.' Stepping into the container, I made my way to the doorway of the room they were stood in. "Booze? This is what you have to drink?" Fry muttered. I saw her pick up a bottle of expensive looking wine. Johns opened a bottle and took a swig of it. 'Hope it poisons him.' Paris looked startled. "I'm going to need a receipt for that. For all of this. It's my personal stuff." Paris wined. Imam and his disciples were stood just in front of me. On the steps leading down. "I don't suppose this will help you at all." Fry stated. Looking and standing in here was making me feel sick. "Unfortunately, it is not permitted. Especially while on Hajj." Imam explained for him Fry. 'I think I'm about to be sick.' Johns took another swig of wine. " You do realise there is no water, right?" Johns strained out. Wonder what's the matter with him. "All deserts have water," Imam said with certainty, "It just waits to be found." I could have cheered on Imam right then, if I wasn't so afraid I would be sick. " I hope your right." Johns muttered. Grabbing the lid to the box, which looked like King Tut's tomb, Paris closed it. "All the more for me then." I could barley hear him, as I was walking outside. I could hear the chains rustling again. A scuttling noise distracted me from my thoughts. It was coming from under the ground. I could hear a clicking noise as well. I was so distracted I didn't hear the pop of dislocating shoulders. I did hear a loud thump though. Sneaking to the opening in the side of the ship, I looked in. I saw the man on the floor with a blow torch cutting his restraints and bit. 'Oh my god, he's getting free.' I couldn't find it in myself to scream, like I should of. I just stared at him as he stood up and ripped the blindfold off. I stayed frozen to the spot as he looked right at me.

I got my first good look at him. He stood at about 6 ft 2 and was all muscle. He had a shaved head with a strong jaw and goggles around his eyes. He wore a black wife beater and black cargo pants with black combat boots. He slowly gazed at me from head to toe. I felt shivers go down my spine. I was uneasy as I couldn't see his eyes. He growled faintly, but ears still caught it. I took a step back out of fear. He took a step towards me, growling louder now. It was like a game ever step I took back, he took one towards me. Cold metal met my skin, causing me to let out a gasp. He was right in front of me now. He put his arms on either side of me head. I was pushing myself into the wall as much as possible. He leaned his down towards my lips when he changed his course. He put his nose to my neck and skimmed it up and down. I didn't dare move because I was scared so much. I could hear him breathing in deeply every time he skimmed my throat. He pressed his lips to my neck and kissed and licked my neck. I could feel bubbles rising in my stomach. I knew if I got to aroused he would be able to smell it. 'Where are you when I need you, Johns?'

I held my breath. I feared the tiniest movement will send him on a rampage. He moved his lips to were my neck meets my shoulder and started to suck there. And for some odd reason I didn't want him to stop. Like this is the right thing to happen. He started suckling harder. It didn't feel like this was wrong, it felt very right. I was brought out of my thoughts when he bit me very hard. I gasped and then whimpered. It hurt, it was pulsing and I could smell the blood. 'He broke the skin.' My noise seemed to wake him up from whatever he was in. I looked up at the ceiling in hopes that he wouldn't see my tears. I could feel the fear pouring off me. His head snapped up and he looked at my eyes. Looking at him, his face full of regret and apology, something stirred within me. A beast was being woken from it's slumber. He quickly backed away from me. Grabbing his restraints and bit, he walked out into the desert. I was left leaning against the wall trying to calm my breathing. Touching my neck and shoulder joint tenderly, I hissed. I could hear the scuttling and clicking again, so I grabbed my bag and opened it. Rifling around I realised that I had water bottles, big water bottles. Taking a swig from one of the bottles, I looked deeper in the bag. Pulling out the earmuffs, I looked at them for a second. Putting them in I relaxed. I could no longer hear his footsteps, the sound of him throwing the restraints or the scuttling and clicking. Smiling, I moved outside and sat down for a nap.

Riddick's POV.

I sat there. Listening to her walking away from me. That hurt. Deep down. And I didn't even know why. It was like I already knew her. I still hadn't gotten her name. I could faintly hear her steps onto the metal of the container. I sat there deciding what to do next. Getting bored, I stood up and dislocated my shoulders. I passed them through the break in the pole. Bringing them back down, I popped them into place. Falling forwards, I grabbed the blow torch on my way. I cut my restraints and bit quickly, as I wasn't sure if anyone had heard me fall over. I stood up and ripped of the stupid blind fold. Her scent hit me hard. Standing up as tall as I could go, I dropped my restraints on the floor. I slowly gazed over her. She was wearing short shorts and a corset top wit hiking boots. Her shorts were ripped a bit here and there showing a bit of her knickers. Her top though was a different story. It was barely there. It had massive holes in it. One right over one of her beautiful breasts, showing way to much skin. She wasn't wearing a bra because the top was so tight. I could see so much of the creamy white flesh of her breast. I couldn't control myself. I growled of appreciation, watching little beads of sweat running down the valley between her breasts. I barley noticed she took a step back. I stalked towards her. My beast was roaring on the inside, wanting her. I was too far gone to care, my beast was coming out. I wanted her to be mine.

She backed into the wall. I got even closer to her. I could smell her fear, but me and my beast didn't care. 'The perfect opportunity.' My beast growled at me. I put my hands either side of her head, I had her pinned. Leaning down, I put my nose to her neck. Skimming it up and down, I was getting high off her sent. I could smell the fear rolling of her, but that was easily dismissed. I could smell the faintest amount of arousal coming from her. That was all the spurring I needed. I put to my lips to her soft, lush neck and kissed and licked it for a couple of minutes. My beast would not be sated, so I sucked on her neck and shoulder joint. Her arousal had gotten stronger. I started suckering harder, she needed marking. She was unmarked. Not for long. She was mine. 'Mine!' My beast roared in my head. I bit down hard on her soft, creamy flesh. Marking her as mine. Her soft gasp and whimper of pain pulled me from my stupor. Looking down at her neck, I could see the angry bite mark looking back at me. Almost taunting me, that I had no self control. I had broken the skin. The bruise was beginning to form around it and it was bleeding. My head snapped up to meet her eyes, to tell her I'm sorry. But one look in her eyes and I stopped in my tracks. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. And they were full with sadness and fright. Tears were ready to spill over. But she looked at me. I could almost hear her saying it was alright, she didn't mind. But she didn't. Why would she. I dropped my arms and backed away. I could feel my beast humming and growling. My beast was reaching for her. I picked up my restraints and walked out before I did something I would regret more. I could hear her trying to calm down her breathing and heart. 'What did I do?' Taking my frustration out on throwing my restraints, they went really far. Walking through giant ant hills, I thought about her. I didn't even know her name.


End file.
